A day wearing your sandals
by JC 619
Summary: After using a spell in a Spell Book, Geoff & Bridgette end up swapping bodies for a day. How will our Party Boy, and Surfer Girl fare being the other person for 24 hours, Read on to find out.


Hi there everyone, Here is a new Total Drama story I came up with awhile ago and finally found time to start it up. Hope you all enjoy it. Total Drama is owned by Fresh Inc.

* * *

Geoff was driving along in his car heading into town as he then checked out the clock.

"It's 10:00, The Gym should be open, but first let me check on Bridgette since I know her mom left on a Business trip." said Geoff as he drove to Bridgette's house.

Geoff parked his car next to Bridgette's, and then entered the house.

"Hey there Bridgette, Are you in here?" asked Geoff as he walked into Bridgette's house, and made his way into the Living Room.

Geoff looked around the Living Room. There was a TV, A Couch, and an small table. On the table as an open book with a notebook with words written on it along with an opened can of soda next to it.

"That's odd, What's an open book, and an opened soda can doing here?" asked Geoff as he looked at the Notebook.

"And what kind of writing is this?" asked Geoff as he then heard a toilet flush.

"Oh hi there Geoff." said Bridgette as she entered the living room.

"Hey Bridgey bae, What is all this stuff?" asked Geoff.

"Promise you won't think I'm strange?" asked Bridgette.

"Bridgette, I love you, I wouldn't think anything bad of you." said Geoff.

"Well, This Book is a Spell Book, and I have actually been practicing Spells." explained Bridgette.

"Ok, I'm cool with it, but could you explain it all to me?" asked Geoff.

"The other day, I was cleaning out my Aunt's attic, and I found this odd looking book." said Bridgette as she showed Geoff the book.

The Book looked like it was a leatherbacked book with scarlet being it's color. It was also adorned with copper corners. On the front cover was a symbol that looked like a moon.

"Okay, but what is with the writing?" asked Geoff as he opened the Book, and couldn't understand the writing.

"I asked Gwen to come over, and take a look at the writing, but she didn't know what it was, Then I asked Dawn if she might know it since she said she's Wiccan, but she didn't know it, I then asked those Goths you & Brody met during Race, but they couldn't figure it out either, So then I asked Harold and.." explained Bridgette.

"And he didn't know as well." interrupted Geoff.

"Actually he deciphered it about 20 minutes." said Bridgette.

"He told me this seems to be a Spell Book, and he wrote all the words & lettering in english so I can understand it all." said Bridgette as she placed the Spellbook down, and then picked up the Notebook.

"Cool, What kind of of spells have you done?" asked Geoff.

"Well I turned that blue vase over there green, I temporarily changed my hair to brunette, and take a sip of this of Coke." said Bridgette as she gave Geoff the can.

Geoff takes a sip, and has feels abit off about it.

"Hmm... This tastes more like a Pepsi." said Geoff.

"Yep, I changed it." said Bridgette.

"Impressive, Anything really epic you have tried yet like turning people to frogs or anything?" asked Geoff.

"I kind of want to go low key with this stuff for now, I don't want to do something to someone, and then be unable to reverse it." said Bridgette.

"Oh ok, Could I look into the Spellbook, and pick a spell?" asked Geoff.

"Maybe, Let's see what you pick first." answered Bridgette as she gave Geoff the Spellbook.

Geoff looked at the Pages, While he couldn't read the lettering he mostly just checked out the pictures to determine what looked good. Geoff then noticed a page with a picture of two people in profile with arrows circuling them.

"How about this one, Would this be ok to use?" asked Geoff as he showed Bridgette the page.

"Give me a minute to decipher this." said Bridgette as she looked at both the Spellbook, and the Notebook.

"Okay, This is a Bodyswap Spell. When activated, It will cause two people to swap bodies, and stay in said bodies for 24 hours, After that the two people can swap back." said Bridgette.

"Anything else about it?" asked Geoff.

"Also there is an indestructibility clause meaning that anyone swapped won't be harmed." added Bridgette.

"Neat, So wanna try it out?" asked Geoff.

"You want to swap bodies with me for a day?" questioned Bridgette.

"Yeah, I mean we know eachother, and atleast it would only be a day babe." responded Geoff.

"Okay then, Give me a moment to see what we need to do." said Bridgette as she read the Spellbook.

"Okay, First we need to have the Spellbook at the center of us like so." said Bridgette as she placed it between Geoff and herself.

"Next we need to be holding eachother's hands." said Bridgette.

"Okay then." said Geoff as the two held eachtother's hands while standing over the Spellbook.

"Now all we have to say is swap paws paws swap, then the name of the person we are about to swap with." said Bridgette.

"What about swapping back?" asked Geoff.

"After the 24 hours we do the same thing, Ready?" asked Bridgette.

"As I'll ever be." responded Geoff.

"Swap paws paws swap Bridgette/Geoff." both said in unison.

Suddenly the two fell over on the ground, and lied there for about a minute. Both began to slowly get up, and looked themselves over. Bridgette then looked over at Geoff.

"Umm... Bridge, You in there?" said Geoff who was now in Bridgette's body.

"Looks like it, Same on your end too it seems." replied Bridgette who was now in Geoff's body.

"Yep though this is weird." said Geoff.

"What is it?" asked Bridgette.

"Well I'm in your body, but your voice is still coming out of it." said Geoff.

"It isn't like a cartoon Geoff, Since we are in eachother's bodies we technically have what the other's got." explained Bridgette.

"Okay then, What time is it?" asked Geoff.

"It's 10:30 am, So tomorrow we can swap back." answered Bridgette.

"Okay then, Good thing your mom is on a Business trip, and my folks are doing a Marriage retreat." said Bridgette.

"Yeah that is a good thing." said Bridgette.

"Well what do you wanna do until then?" asked Geoff.

"Well I was gonna go Surfing for abit." said Bridgette.

"I was going to go to the Gym, but this gives me an idea." said Geoff.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Bridgette.

"Since we are eachother now, Why not I go surfing, and you hit the Gym?" Offered Geoff.

"Okay that would make sense then." said Bridgette.

"Well I'll see you later then, The stuff I had for the Gym is in your car." said Geoff.

"Okay then, My surf stuff is in your car too." replied Bridgette.

"Allright, I get to drive your car!" said a stoked Geoff.

"Yeah, but don't mess with the stations." said Bridgette.

And with that, the two headed out for their interesting day.

* * *

And done. This is just the start, I plan to have this possibly be 4 chapters long. I hope you all enjoy it so Reviews are up, and...

( _JC 619 sees a simple bedsheet Ghost)_

I wonder who is under here?

( _JC 619 unmasks the Ghost to see_ _that it's JC 619?)_

"Wait, If you're me, Than I'm..."

( _JC 619 unmasks himself to see that it'_ s _Dakota as a Bunny Girl?)_

"Eh, This isn't so bad. **_Happy Halloween_ **Everybody!"

( _Dakota then blows a kiss)_


End file.
